1. Field of the Art
This invention relates to a novel substance, more particularly a novel physiologically active substance, MH435, having antitumor activity and antimicrobial activity.
A considerable number of substances have already been put to practical use as antitumor agents and antimicrobial agents, but they are not always satisfactory in pharmaceutical activity and/or the matter of side effect. Thus, there still remains a need for improved novel antitumor agents and antimicrobial agents.
2. Prior Art
Bishop, J. M. has reported that a product of certain cancer genes has a tyrosine specific protein kinase activity [Ann. Rev. Biochem., 52, 301-354 (1983)]. Cohen et al. have described in their report that the tyrosine specific protein kinase has a role as a signal substance in the processes of cell proliferation owing to many cell growth factors [J. Biol. Chem., 257, 1523-1531 (1982)].